


You Big Disgrace

by IndigoMay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoMay/pseuds/IndigoMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to make some noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Big Disgrace

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://becauseforoncethisisme.tumblr.com/post/80793938360/artemysa-edwardianfred-so-a-quidditch-match
> 
> I saw it. I had to write it.

Gen Price, recently sorted into Slytherin House, wasn't exactly impressed by the first Quidditch match she'd seen. She'd never liked watching football matches, and Quidditch matches didn't even have the appeal of watching older people using their muscles. The brooms did all the work for them.

Then she heard it.

BOOM BOOM  _CLAP_. BOOM BOOM  _CLAP_.

"Oh they  _didn't_ ," one of her housemates hissed.

Gen heard voices from the Gryffindor stands begin to belt out, "BUDDY YOU'RE A BOY MAKE A BIG NOISE, PLAYING ON THE STREETS GONNA BE A BIG  _MAN_ SOMEDAY, YOU GOT MUD ON YOUR  _FACE,_ YOU BIG DIS- _GRACE,_ KICKING YOUR  _CAN_ ALL OVER THE PLACE, SINGIN'-"

And then half the Gryffindor stands screamed, " _WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU_!" And the entire time, the BOOM BOOM  _CLAP_ kept up.

"We can't let them get away with this!" the housemate hissed, glaring at the rival stands. "They're butchering Queen!"

Gen crossed her arms, glaring, before she had a brilliant idea. "Muggleborns! Half-bloods who understand Muggle culture!" she snapped, whirling into the stands. "Huddle up!"

* * *

 

"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?!"

The announcer for the Quidditch game gave up and put her head in her hands.

"Does  _anyone_ know what they're singing?" the Professor monitoring her announcing asked over the Slytherin's rhythmic woofing and the Gryffindors screaming about mud on people's faces.

"I don't know, but I  _like_ it," the Chaser that whirled by their heads said.


End file.
